Flavorable Desires
by babygirl1492
Summary: One modern day couple decides to have a night together that neither will forget.


It was just another night for the lovers; Lucian was out working in the garage while Rai was at home making dinner for them both. You see over the years Lucian has opened up his own garage where he does body work for vehicles, while helping Rai with her financials at her new restaurant. It was getting late and Rai just started making dinner, she walked into her kitchen and headed towards the fridge looking for the right dinner to make for her love. When she didn't find anything she looked up into the freezer and found a frozen package of chicken breasts so she grabbed that and put it in a sink and turned the cold water on for it to defrost. Next she went to the pantry and found a huge can of Jalapeño Cheddar Cheese and decided that tonight will be a romantic night of chicken and cheese fondue with of course a very special dessert afterwards. Rai went and opened the can up and scrapped the cheese out onto a pot on the stove then poured two cups of milk into it to thin out the cheese. Once that was done Rai grabbed the chicken breasts out from the sink and took them out of the package and placed the chicken on a cutting board and diced the chicken into small cubes. After that was done the chicken went into a skillet and browned over quickly while the cheese was being cooked. Once the cheese and chicken were done Rai took everything off the stove then placed the chicken on one plate while she moved the cheese to a little steam table. Lucian walked through the living room door and smelled something delightful on his way to the kitchen. Once he made it there he saw candles lit around the room but couldn't find Rai. "Hmm I wonder she is at." Lucian looked around the area and decided she must be in the dining room. He walked in and found Rai in her nice evening gown for bed and found chicken and fondue on the table with skewers next to the chicken. "Well honey looks like you've been busy." Lucian smiled and pointed towards the table. Rai smiled back and replied, "Oh well I had to make something for my babe." Lucian smiled at Rai's kind words. He knew she was there to stay in his life for good, he never found someone as special as her before and decided tonight was the night he would ask her the question. Rai took Lucian's hand and guided him over to the table and had him sit down then sat in his lap. "Well babygirl looks like it's just us alone again with a wonderful dinner in front of us. Thank you for dinner, I really appreciate it." Lucian said to Rai in a soft voice while staring gently into her eyes. Rai picked up a skewer and a piece of chicken and lightly dipped it into the fondue, then moved it towards Lucian's mouth to try. He took a bite of the food and a moan erupted from his mouth. "Mmmm babe that tastes amazing. I love your cooking." Rai giggled and tried a piece for herself. Once she was finished with her piece Lucian slid the chair back with Rai still in his lap. "Honey what are you doing?" Lucian picked Rai up out of the chair and carried her over to the couch. "Something I've been meaning to do for a long time." Lucian sat Rai down in front of the fire place on the couch and got down on one knee. "Rai I've loved you over the years, and I will love you for the years to come. You are my babygirl and my soul mate, and you mean the world to me." Rai started to tear up as she was watching Lucian reach for something in his pocket. "Rai my love, will you be my wife?" Just when he said that he pulled out a diamond sapphire ring that had her initials and his engraved in it and an infinity symbol intertwining the initials on the band. Rai Flew out of her seat and tackled Lucian to the ground with the ring still in his hand. She kissed him over and over again with tears gliding down her face. "Yes babyboy I will, I'm happy you asked me!" Lucian was so happy he slipped the ring on her left ring finger and wrapped Rai up in his arms and gently cradled her and rocked her slowly. "I love you so much babe, I can't wait to be married." Rai smiled as she was being slowly rocked to sleep against the couch where they were sitting. Lucian smiled down at his sleeping wife to be and realized how lucky he is to have a great girl like her in his life. He slowly bent down to Rai's face and gently gave her two kisses on her lips. When he started feeling tired himself he brought them up on the couch from the floor and laid them both out to sleep. While both were sleeping, they both were dreaming about each other being together forever and always.


End file.
